custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Teammcb/Archive 1
YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHERE AL MY MESSAGES WENT. I HAVE THEM ON A WORD DOCUMENT! IF YOU NEED TO REFRENCE FROM ONE, ASK ME! Answers Sorry. I have a few things to say. #I am not writing more of TFC without ToaFairon's okay. #Shayla should appear in Hunting Antidax, but (I think) that's RIGHT before TFC, and Shayla is only sleeping for 10 years. so I propose a new story, 10 years after "Underworld", featuring the Gigas Magna Resistance. It should be called "Rebellion." #This guy is one of my friends in real life, and he just joined the wiki. Can you post on his talk page and encourage him or something? #The Printable Card Game is interesting. I think I ought to make my own. #When will you update The Collection Chronicles? BFTMOL Fan Club Want to join us? --Kopakamata97 23:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Game I'm making a new one, with its own rules. Hello Hi I am JoseFVega friend In real life! He has told me a few of the rules and some wiki coding. I am still learning, but I think I will get It. Thanks for saying hello! About Flamu: Impending Danger I approve the story since it sounds rather interesting. answer I like the "Mutiny" idea, but I think ToaFairon should decide what should happen. Oh, my game will be finished soon. And what will you do for The Collection chronicles? Raanu-G The MOC and article are cool.I like making agori-glatorian but I never have made pages for them.Can we be friends? *blink* Um...Fairon and Rantu aren't on Gigas Magna. And Kunaku isn't either. TFC goes on in the MU. RE:Flamuness Some good ideas. You can write the 1st chapter. I want you to show off these MOCs before you use them in the story. My game FYI, I'm going to have some of your rules in my game, OK? I just finished and I'll start uploading images soon. And yes, I will do TFC. I know EXACTLY what to write, but I'm still thinking about how to put it into words... RE: The Game Don't worry. I'm considering adding Location and Organization cards, which will add to the gameplay. Hopefully, it won't be TOO much like yours. Your Contest I have a Toa on my Spoiler-hub (it's on my userpage). I'm planning to give him a REALLY important role in The Last Apocalypse, but can I enter it as a different character on your contest? Or since he's from another dimension, can I put him in? If I can't that's OK. I can always make another one to enter in the contest. Sure You can write the next 2 chapters of The Fairon Chronicles. And you can write the next chapter of Revenge of the Roue. And I will post up the page for Antidax soon. If you need a tip for The Fairon Chronicles go here. Oh I already read them. And I am working on a Toa of Water. BTW, have you considered creating an archive for your talk page? That's what I'm doing with mine. entry You wanted a toa for a contest, I put up a team. 1300796803 00:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorry About That! can't join your moc contest..don't have many mocs on hand. how'd you get your page like that? i mean, your user page? TOA contest Could I enter Alora? but i'd like her apearance to not conflict with the matoran tales storyline. FYI Before you write another chapter of TFC, please read this message and know that I am going to write the next chapter. Thank you. Oh yeah, and A few things Look and find something interesting near the bottom. Also, on The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page, DO NOT DO EXTRA SPACES!!! It dis-aligns the boxes. And, finally, I have revived Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows. Read the first two chapters! Answer Probably has to go to school or something. I NEED to ask him about FuSoTech World Survival. Off Topic: I AM NEARING MY 1000th EDIT!!! And I will now proceed to write the next chapter of RotR, which will include Mordrax. Editcount There's a pretty neat feature on this wiki. I don't now how I learned about it, but it's called "Editcount." Everyone has one. Mine is , and it's how I keep track of my edits. You have one also. Go to find it. Am I on? Yup. Would've been on earlier, but the computer I'm using got a virus, so I had to wait a bit for a scan to be completed. And before you ask me, YES, I HAVE read TCC. what the hell why'd you erase my part of the story (beating people to a pulp. It's Me It's JoseFVega. I got a new user account. Check out the newest chapter of RoTR! None can survive the power of the Slicer sorry its alright, i just dont like peopel undoing my shit. RotR No one suspects the plan. No one other than Tetrack, Forsk, and Fyxan knows the plan. The Enforcers are in a nice little pickle. :-) Besides that, I have a plan for Chapter 6: *Beginning of assault on Gigas Nui (from Brominax's PoV); battle against Nightwatcher from Nightwatcher's PoV (DO NOT KILL HIM, just make him be barely defeated. Mention that he's a dimension-hopping bounty hunter, and don't say the name of the people he's been employed by. I have BIG plans for his employers in Gigas Magna: Rebellion); Slicer lands somewhere (I don't care where) and vows revenge. I will write chapters 7, 9, and 10, OK? That way we'll each get to write 5 chapters. None can survive the power of the Slicer MUAHAHAHAHA Remember this pic? I'm planning to make a short movie out sprites like those. I need some feedback on what I should actually do, however. Should I do: *the first chapter of The Last Apocalypse *A prequel to Shadow Journey (about Shadow, Tanma, Vixtus, Ixgatro, KT-1, and a giant robot) *A short movie written in the form of a "Fairon Chronicles Trailer" What do you think? None can survive the power of the Slicer 2010 saw yer vid.they're... wierd. Sorry I have to leave for a while. I'll be back later, though. None can survive the power of the Slicer RE:I KNOW The only thing I just found out about is the orange rahkshi and the vezok guy on utube. RotR Well, I sort of had a detailed plan for it. In my opinion, the chapter seems very, VERY rushed. I'm sorry if I seem to be "gaining control" of the plots of TFC and RotR, but I am kind of a control freak. It's okay if you decide to keep it as it is and not listen to my ideas, but I was sort of planning to tie up all the loose ends. This is what I was planning: *Chapter 6: The attack on Gigas Nui begins, Nightwatcher fails to capture Forsk (who returns to his army and sets off), and Slicer joins the attack on Gigas Nui. I DID NOT INTEND for Nightwatcher to assassinate Forsk for Tetrack. He's a bounty hunter, and was only working for the Brotherhood cause they paid him. Someone else is paying him more. *Chapter 7: Forsk arrives on the capital city of Gigas Magna and takes over. I have a complicated plan for this right now. Then there's the middle of the Gigas Nui battle, and we see Slicer fighting. *Chapter 8: Mordrax leaves to Tetrack's base to help generate the Shadowdermis, and he does, to Tetrack's triumph. However, Fyxon "messes up" and lets the Enforcers escape. Forsk uses a teleporter on the conquered capital city of Gigas Magna to get himself and his army to Tetrack's base, and he finds a group of stunned Enforcers. *Chapter 9: Finally, all the PoVs (Brominax, Slicer, Mordrax, Tetrack, etc.) combine, but Brominax's, Slicer's, and Mordrax's are emphasized. Brominax manage to free Fyxan, but they're all cornered and there's a big, epic final battle sequence. Many Enforcers are killed, but Brominax takes a Kakama Nuva from an Enforcer's body and uses it to get himself and the others away The chapter ends with Brominax thinking about the organization being scattered, and how they can possibly survive. *Chapter 10: A month later, Forsk is the happy ruler of Gigas Magna, but Tetrack kills him and transforms and all that. I'm sorry if I'm a little of a control freak. You ABSOLUTELY DO NOT have to listen to me, but I felt that the ending was very rushed, and there were tons of loose ends (i.e., Forsk's army, Slicer, FYXAN, and, well, WHAT HAPPENS TO GIGAS MAGNA). None can survive the power of the Slicer And other things... I have made a decision to do a TFC trailer beause it's shorter than my other options. If I ever finish it, it will be AWESOME. So far as I know, no one outside the Lego Group has ever done anything with sprites that high-quality. I'm thinking of setting it to this music. I've already come up with an idea of what will happen. And for TFC, yes, you can write an 11th chapter. But leave the 12th to me. I'm going to wrap up a few loose ends. None can survive the power of the Slicer Strike Team Contest It's not my contest. It's ToaFairon's. None can survive the power of the Slicer Answer Yup. I liked it! I am currently writing THE FINAL CHAPTER of TFC, and I will get working on the sequel very soon...MUAHAHAHAHA! None can survive the power of the Slicer Oh It's not done. ToaFairon planned for TFC to be the first part of 7. None can survive the power of the Slicer Sorry Sorry. The last comment was because I patrol the Recent Changes, and I read Ihu's talk, and, after leaving it for a while and coming back to it, I got confused and thought it was a message for me. And no, no scroll boxes. The chapters aren't that long anyway. But thanks for the idea. Once I get back to The Last Apocalypse, maybe I'll need to do that eventually. None can survive the power of the Slicer *blink* So you have a brother AND a sister? Wow. That must be annoying. None can survive the power of the Slicer Stories I'll finish RotR and start off TDR. I don't know anything more than that. None can survive the power of the Slicer Thank you for the awesomeness thanks you for making that amazing banner, the only picture editing I can use is photoshop and don't even know all the tricks. in exchange for the banner you can write a chapter of GM:POS if you want to. or I will thinkk of some other reward your freind mirror sequel with my character of me, could you guys not make any radical story changes with him with out consulting me first? you can edit his story but keep it on track please. leresh and jessqaco relationship is fair game, i allow, i dont support but i allow, bio porn\aka the dirty parts. im just saying, im starting him a story line,, a serious one. So what's Nightwatcher's ultimate form? None can survive the power of the Slicer ultimate form I don't think he needs an ultimate form. Maybe, though. Still, I don't know if that story's even going to get written. None can survive the power of the Slicer No You don't have to. You just might have to. None can survive the power of the Slicer hey if you could make a banner for the leviathos chronicles that would be great but I have not uploaded the picture I want to use yet toa forms what would your toa form be like, i suggest thinking that up, im not talking bout self mocs but your actual self. okay I liked that MoC anyway 1300796803 01:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am currently busy with a few things. I will soon start with The Darkness Returns, and continue with Revenge of the Rogue, Shadow Journey, The Last Apocalypse, and Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows. Sorry about the delay. None can survive the power of the Slicer A few things... On The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page, please DON'T do extra paragraphs. It dis-aligns the columns. About Nightwatcher's ultimate form: how big is it? His "ultimate form" shouldn't be smaller than him. And DID YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE MADE EXACTLY 999 EDITS ON CUSTOM BIONICLES??? None can survive the power of the Slicer HEEHEEHEE Mordrax LIVES!!! HE LIVES!!! Fyxon lives. Dorex is DEAD. Period. We will SEE his body. And did you notice that Mordrax is in a mechanical suit? That happens in Gigas Magna: Rebellion. I know EXACTLY how it happens... None can survive the power of the Slicer And more... I agree with you. Nightwatcher should be stealthy-and-gets-off-without-a-hitch ruthless. But I don't like to do simple deaths, like "He launched his Plasma spear and the guard crumbled. Dead." I prefer slightly more dramatic death scenes: :He walked up to the second guard, who asked for identification. :"Here's my identification," he snarled, grabbing his saw and slicing the guard in half. Alarms began to sound, but he ignored them. He walked as peacefully and quietly as ever, not caring if someone tried to stop him because he knew they would fail. About BrickCon: nah, don't use those MoCs. I want ours to be as original as possible. And YOU WENT TO BRICKCON? AWESOME! DO YOU LIVE NEARBY? PS: There will be a TRAITOR in the ranks of the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna other than Forsk 2 or Knife. It's the same person that sent Nightwatcher to kill Forsk. Guess who it is on TCOGM: Voting. Note that it may be a character that hasn't been introduced yet. None can survive the power of the Slicer mirror sequel apparaently you made a sequel without permission so i was told to transfer mirror 2 back to mirror 1. and aslo i saw you f***ed up your page, so i fixed it, no prob The Shockwave, among other things... About the Shockwave... What's it's purpose? I mean, the tribes of Agori already live in regions representing their elements. Can you modify the story a bit so it does something ELSE to Bara Magna? And about the Spoiler Poll, I meant for you to GUESS who the traitor is. Lego Aquaman13 does NOT know who it is. (He actually doesn't follow our storyline anyway.) And no, I don't live even NEAR BrickCon. None can survive the power of the Slicer No I mean, WHAT APPEARED IN THE SHOCKWAVE THAT WAS NOT ALREADY PRESENT ON BARA MAGNA??? None can survive the power of the Slicer ??? In Chapter 11 of TFC, there's, well, a bit about slicing off the tip of Robotopolis, apparently the only way to prevent it from sinking quickly. As far as I know, there's no law of physics that makes the tip be a danger, unless Robotopolis lands on its side (in which case it's probably doomed anyway). I'm just wondering about the plausibility of the chapter. Can you rewrite it a little bit so Fairon and Rantu, like, land the Matoran on the island of Mata Nui before crash-landing? Or...um...something? None can survive the power of the Slicer Join if you can love the banner Title says it all Yo I saw your YouTube User! Can you? Can you audition for "The Day of the Apocalypse" in 2010? TLA NEWS!!! Hi. Remember when I asked you about the sprite movie? I've ditched the idea in favor of The Last Apocalypse Animated, a 25-episode YouTube series. I'm working on the soundtrack and I've just started the script for the first episode. It may take a year or more to finish, because making sprites like these take a while. Anyway, I want to know what you think about it and if you'd like to audition in the future. (Auditioning won't be open for a few months.) The characters for Episode 1 are: *Energy *Death *Tahu (only a couple of lines) *Lewa *Kopaka (only a couple of lines) *Leut *Tanma *Luus/Shadow *Gligg (I need someone that can do screeching noises) *Askar *Vatsar *Kondius *Krynsa *Nostram *Doxkorm *Ixgatro And I'd also like to say that I will not be online as much as usual. None can survive the power of the Slicer the button I really wanted those buton things on my user:page but can you make them so instead of editing the page you click on you read it as a member... Your Userpage Want me to create a userpage like mine for you? 'Cuz, no offense, but yours is a bit messy. None can survive the power of the Slicer wait Before trying out, please note that the list is VERY incomplete. None can survive the power of the Slicer Yah Title says all. None can survive the power of the Slicer Me finished... I made a rather extensive list of most (not all) of the characters for the first two seasons. After exhaustive research, I also found many comparable voices. None can survive the power of the Slicer Life of a Dark Hunter Congrats Unless I find someone better, you have been accepted for the roles of Vatsar and Kopaka. None can survive the power of the Slicer And Everything Else... I don't think there should be too many stories for the "Underworld" era, but I'm planning on incorporating the "Mutiny" idea into Gigas Magna: Rebellion. About Revenge of the Rogue, and The Darkness Returns: I WILL NOT UPDATE THEM UNTIL I FINISH THE FIRST TWO EPISODES OF TLA ANIMATED. I want to get back to work on The Last Apocalypse and Shadow Journey, so those may be the first things I work on. If I can't come up with anything, I will work on RotR and TDR. None can survive the power of the Slicer Fairon He very soon will be. And Biogecko said that Leviathos can be a member too. As for Boreal, read Planet of Shadows. Also, we desperately need new Enforcer characters. And have you seen this? None can survive the power of the Slicer Oh yeah ToaFairon's already read TFC. And Shadowdermis will be recreated (eventually), better than before. None can survive the power of the Slicer Re: On topic of the move When I announced that the move would occur soon, I assumed it would be so. But it seems that The Oracle has been lazy about it. He's in charge of the move. I'll talk to him about it. --Toatapio Nuva 16:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I have new plans These are some new things I have to say: *I have upgraded Fyxan's model *I have made another model for Fairon *Kunaku has been revamped *Kutrax can still be used but: I took him apart *Antidax's model is ready for use *Fyxon's model is FINALLY made *I have made some new MOCs: **A male Toa of Lightning **A really cool looking Makuta **Another cool Makuta And that's it. Fyxan's new form Here this is Fyxan's new form. Oh and about the Makuta you see in the background: That's one of my newest MOCs too.(He's the Makuta of Xa Nui) How Fyxan got transformed Fyxan got transformed by Brominax when he had defeated Fyxon and came back to Brominax. Brominax used very special technology for the armor. Hey Hey Team! Sup?:P P.S I'm !:) Remember the Rahkshi in TCC? At the moment, I am creating a GIANT green Rahkshi of Absorption for the MoC of Poisonot's pet. I have the kraata-case and the arms finished, and I am working on the body. I estimate that the completed thing will be somewhat taller than Slicer, and much better-looking. None can survive the power of the Slicer The Rahkshi RELLEASHHHED!!! 19 inches high from spike to toe, and is perfectly capable of standing up without assistance. Took me two full days. I had plenty of time, since, as I am recovering from the flu, I have to stay indoors. :P The kraata-case was the first thing I worked on, and I must say, it turned out excellent. It's mostly made of Rockoh T3 pieces with Bordakh weapons mounted on top. The red piece is a glaring mistake, but it happens to be the only color in which I have that piece. His shoulders have the pivoting motion that the Rahkshi set had, to add a little more articulation. The body design took me about half an hour, and I based it around two armor plates that I happened to get from Toa Ignika's skyboard. Legs were somewhat simple. I borrowed a few elements from the Takanuva and Karzahni leg designs, and they made the thing stable enough to stand upright. The last thing I worked on was the HEAD... the hardest thing in the ENTIRE Rahkshi. I went through about a Graham's number (look it up) designs before I finally found one that suited me. I refuse to ever try that again. So there you have it: a giant Rahkshi of Absorption. What will you name the little creature? None can survive the power of the Slicer Rahkshi!!! I created a page for it. You can move it once you've decided on a name. None can survive the power of the Slicer Bug-eyed Bug eyed is cool.He looks very strange, but for some wierd reason I like him. Re: STAR WARS Really like Star Wars, yeah. I collect Star Wars novels. None can survive the power of the Slicer Answer Nope. I'm planning to, though. I've had less time to read those things now. I'd like to read Deathtroopers, though. Sounds cool. None can survive the power of the Slicer Will you enter my Contest?Tuma1219JOIN! Ah Thrawn Trilogy's what got me hooked on Star Wars novels. :P None can survive the power of the Slicer ??????????????????? Whatcha talking about??? None can survive the power of the Slicer I know. I happened to see the page and I knew you'd uploaded the pics, so I put them on there. None can survive the power of the Slicer new contest Oh my... I was planning something EXACTLY along those lines (though, since it's a MAJOR spoiler, I won't tell you what it is. :P). Shadowlands is Nightwatcher's life story, as he undergoes a struggle for revenge and truth, though he may not be able to gain both. Fear my Power!!! Answer This. Fear my Power!!! Got it I'm sorry I haven't been doing so much writing recently. I've been busy with other things. I had planned to update TLA and Shadow Journey first, but I don't want to until I have the TLAA script ready for at least up to that point. I have EIGHT (yes, eight) stories to update, so don't be surprised if I take quite a while... Fear my Power!!! Ihu Sorry to tell you this, but I just gave the part of Ihu to MagicOfLego on BiM. I'm very sorry. But it was extremely close. Thanks for auditioning! Answer I'll try to get it done over the weekend. Fear my Power!!! Auditions You can audition for anyone who hasn't been taken. Flamu What, were you planning to kill him off? I was planning to use him, but it's all right. I'll remove that from the appearances. Fear my Power!!! It's Fine KILL OFF FLAMU!!! That's perfectly fine! We need more main characters dying! Fear my Power!!! You mean a computer game? What program are you using? And are you going to be using sprites? This is AWESOME! I'd rather have one for TFC, but that's still a good idea. I was planning to make a game for TLA after I finished with the movie, and maybe an enormous RPG with the entire Gigas Magna Storyline... but hell, I have never made a computer game in my life. I'd very much like to, however. Fear my Power!!! A word I have a few things to say. 1. Regarding through a broken mirror. You have no right to say it has run into the ground!! you may not like it, and you may believe your statement, but you have no right to just blatanly say it to the public 2. You can't then advertise your complete rip off of my story in the middle of my story. If you want to advertise don't do it in my story. And you should have asked to base your idea on mine Antidax No, just for a short time. It gives him all them ideas he needs to start a war, though. Fear my Power!!! I looked at your stuff on the website you told me about. I never knew you liked Warriors. I used to read those, but as the series progressed, it got so repetitive and predictable that it became annoying, so I sold them all. Fear my Power!!! Sprites If we actually are doing a game, we need sprites. I am currently using Danska's Bionicle Builder, and here is my first test. I'm going to do Raanu-G soon. Tell me how it looks. Fear my Power!!! :EDIT: I finished Raanu-G's sprite. Also, just so you know, Shadowdermis 2.0 is being created on Gigas Magna. Fear is a being that was created from the substance, and he is currently running rampant. (You catch a glimpse of him in The Leviathos Chronicles. I will not say who he works for because it would be a MAJOR spoiler for Shadowlands, but I was wondering if you might like to use him in TCC.) :Fear my Power!!! BTW... Hello again. I did a spelling and grammar check for TDC and TCC, and I also created banners for them. Please give me feedback, on that as well as my sprites. Did you see the comment above regarding that and Shadowdermis? Fear my Power!!! *Sorry about RotR and TDR. I've been busy lately. *I know who Cad Bane is. I know at least a little bit about TCW. *Nightwatcher has no sidekick. Period. He is solitary and stays solitary. Besides, I already have Shadowlands planned out, and I don't want to shove another character in. *There is ALREADY an acronym for TDC. And not all stories have to have acronyms, anyway. *Off topic: the Rahkshi of Growth won FIRST PLACE (against over 40 other entries, I might add) in the Biogecko MOC Contest!!! Fear my Power!!! It's spelled "Bounty Hunters' Guild." And he's already a part of it. I react to storyline developments rather quickly. Fear my Power!!! Roger, roger. I got your message. And have you read TLC? Fear my Power!!! Cleared up Thanks for understanding I have very bad news. See for yourself. Fear my Power!!! Hello. I see you were on BPP wiki. Question: how's the Flamu game going, and what plans do you have for the story? Will you finish it anytime soon? ToaFairon hasn't answered my storyline questions yet, so I am (finally) proceeding to continued RotR. If my initial plans for the two sequels are any indication, they will be AWESOME. Underworld will have many battles, and I will kill some characters that I like very much off. There will also be views into the deeper multiverse, including a bit involving the Life Multiverse. And I will feature ANOTHER great master plan (I love coming up with those things). Rebellion will have many new characters. It's going to involve not just the external issues of the BoGM and EoGM, but the internal ones as well. This will be quite interesting. Especially with the addition of the secret traitor... And I got promoted to an admin!!! Fear my Power!!! Well... I haven't officially been promoted yet, but Toatapio said he'd promote me. Fear my Power!!! I just think that he's the kind of character that absolutely needs to go sooner or later (more sooner than later), like Dumbledore in Harry Potter or Obi-Wan in Star Wars. Besides, we'll see a lot of him in the RotR trilogy and Hunt for Antidax. Besides, I think seeing Fyxan in a position of leadership will be very, very interesting... Fear my Power!!! I was planning to write all of the final chapters, so we can have an equal amount of chapters to our name. And Antidax will appear in the final chapter! Fear my Power!!! FYI Antidax is THE evil mastermind behind the Gigas Magna Storyline. He manipulates Forsk and Tetrack into doing his will, and is Velnax's master. He has almost complete control over the BOGM, but has not yet come out of hiding. Nightwatcher is the only living being other than Velnax that knows about him, and he threatens to tell the BOGM about him in Rebellion. And FYI: Nightwatcher doesn't join the Guild until after the Gigas Magna Civil War (the beginning of Underworld, right after ROTR). Also, the Guild is disbanded after the end of TDR. Fear my Power!!! Hmmm... Maybe Sacho or Leptys, perhaps? Or maybe the former version of a corrupted being that will appear in Shadowlands. Fear my Power!!! Sorry Have too many characters anyway. Besides, by the time Janneus gets there, the war's over. Fear my Power!!! Annoyance Why did you start a new story without consulting TF or me? There are way too many going on already. *cough cough* CHEERS Draconius lives until TDR, actually. And I apologize for not updating rotR sooner. I'll get to work on it. CHEERS CHEERS AAGH. Sorry. I'll get to finishing RotR. (Really this time.) CHEERS The same planet? See Escape to Bara Magna and The Leviathos Chronicles: Dark Rendezvous. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It can Raanu-G can be Fairon's teammate in maybe Infection or Shadows of the World. If you want him to be in Infection then I could maybe let him get infected by Shadowdermis and become an Order of Darkness slave. I don't know if you approve that but if you don't then I will let him appear in The Shadows of the World. In The Shadows of the World he will be the sidekick who helps Fairon and help him get to Sacho Nui. Also, I made a model for Leptys and a completely NEW MOC. The new MOC is Kunaku from The Melding Universe (Better known as Light Kunaku). Randomness Remember this? I think it should be the pre-corrupted version of: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] ROTR Oh, sure. write chapter 9 when Chapter 8 is done. I'll tell you what you should do later. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Raanu-G I will let him appear in Infection and get him infected to protect Fairon because Filax threatens to infect Fairon with Shadowdermis. And about Leptys, I will let him appear in Infection too along with Sacho. Leptys will, near the end, heal Raanu-G from the Shadowdermis. RaNdOm StUfF MeRrY cHrIsTmAs! I uPdAtEd NiGhTwAtChEr! TaKe A lOoK! YoU'rE tUrNiNg TcC iNtO a MoViE? cOoL! sOrRy I'vE bEeN rEsErViNg TdR aNd RoTr. I'lL uPdAtE tHeM sOoN. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Can you throw it in the Confusion Dimension at the end of TCC? That would work perfectly. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Few spoilers I have plans for Nightwatcher. I finally have it completely planned out, after much delay, and I will start writing Shadowlands as soon I am finished watching the Transformers movie for the six billionth time. (Very, very, very long story.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] My old stories Could you look at this, it features my older story plans, which I am NOT gonna revive, it will mess up our current storyline. TCOGM/PD It's the picture dump of TCOGM, there you can dump old, or currently unneeded pictures. Chibi contest This is my new contest, could you enter? P.S. it needs to be a chibi Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Yes, I read it. I am currently working on my full-color MU map, in case you're wondering what I'm doing. I have to go now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Raanu-G I plan on using him in Eternal Darkness too, just to you to approve it. No, my chapter's not finished yet. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: MNOG MNOG stand for Mata Nui Online Game which was the first online Bionicle game. The MNOG style Matoran are Matoran that have the same graphics that the game had. You can make them using a kit which can be found from Bzpower. --Toatapio Nuva 04:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Your "NONONONONO" page Dude, why did you plagiarize what I wrote in the announcement revealing the end of Bionicle? And second, my blog is the current discussion topic for the "Hero Factory" news. And here is the MNOLG kit. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] RE: MNOG Here it is. --Toatapio Nuva 13:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Invite HFA = Hunt for Antidax Nice music. I have a whole list of music I'm planning on using for The Last Apocalypse, and I put a lot of Star Wars music in it, including the tracks that you put in. Never seen Iron Man, but good choice of songs. If TLA goes as planned, the episodes will be up to twenty minutes max, and there will be plenty of epic music. I'm considering using Duel of the Fates as trailer music, or else Lacrimosa. I'd recommend it to you. They used it for the SpiderMan 2 trailer. Here is the shortened version, by the way. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer''']] I didn't plan Flamu to be in Peace now... or Never, I think TheSlicer did.